Serenity
by Sasha.0986033
Summary: CIA agent comes to Denning with strange announcment - to test his special task force. But when he relises what tests are about to be done, he hopes that new case that seems to be real threat for the island will keep Five-0 busy enough to avoid what is prepared for them. (Old team, hurt/comfort, not slashy just pure brotherhood, no idea where is this coming, rated T for violence)
1. The test

Hello everybody! :)

I was thinking about this for a long time and finally decided to come out with it. First thing first, I need to apologize for my grammar. English is not my first language. I'm trying my best but I know it's not 100% so please be patient with me. If you find some unbearable mistakes, pls let me know! Thank you!

Second: I have no idea where this goes or if there even will be need to continue it.. (depends on you guys if you want...) so don't expect miracles haha. All I can say I'll give my heart into it to make it as good as I can. If you have some advices or ideas, feel free to PM me or leave it in reviews. I appreciate everything!

I guess there will be not much of the plot... This time I'm doing this with old team. Not really important when its happening.. I'll see but somewhere before season 8. Who knows. Right now I don't even know if use McRollins or McLynn (could use your advice which would you like to see more, leave it in reviews..) 3

Third: I don't own anything, just the plot... luv ya

Last: Let's do it! :)

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **SERENITY**_

 _\- (n) the state of being calm, peaceful and untroubled._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Good morning, I'm agent Burnett, CIA. You have a minute Governor?" It was a normal busy day, until now. It's only 9 a.m. and Denning knew that bad news are coming. Everytime a CIA agent came to his business, his mood rapidly fell. He stopped, observing the new intruder on his island. _I alreday don't like this one_. He tought as he tried to introduce himself kindly to prevent bad bloods from very first moment.

"Denning... sure.. what's going on?"

"Can we talk in private?" Burnett shook his hand and threw a forced smile trying to obtain the exact same thing. When Denning showed him the way to his office, he followed him. His typical look of 'the guy that brings troubles' was attracting attention. Even Duke that was leaving the building noticed him.

"So... how can I help you agent Burnett?"

"My superiors entrusted me to verify the training of your people."

"Excuse me?" Denning looked at him little shocked.

"It's just the routine control, we do this all around the country. This time it fell on Hawaii."

"You are CIA, how routine it could possibly be?"

"Well.. I'll explain.. we focus on physical ability and ability to resist a stressful situation. Goverment needs to be sure that we have capable people here."

"What exactly does that mean?" He still didn't understand what is going on.

"It means we choose from your people and we will test them, without their knowing of course. Actually no one but you is allowed to know about this."

"What test?"

"They will be put into situation and we will watch how they will react and solve the problem. Their results will be reviewed by our specialist. He will reconsider their capability to do their jobs."

"What if I say no?"

"With all due respect, Governor, you have no word in this.. I already looked in some files and I'm really interested in your special task force.. Five-0.. they have full immunity, right? Sounds like something that needs to be checked from time to time to me.."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey Duke, what do we have?" Steve and Danny approached dead body lying in the sand. It looked like the poor man spent some time in the water.

"His name is Jury Knyazev, Interpol was looking for him for 4 years. He was kinda busy, drugs, guns and human trafficking."

"Russian?" They had all kinds of people messing around and Danny tought nothing can surprise him anymore. But Steve looked concerned. He put on his gloves and moved aside victim's shirt from his chest.

"Yeah,... you see?" Steve looked back at Danny with big eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a russian mafia tattoo. Star.. He is from Bratva." Bad news. Very bad news.

"We could have a lot more troubles from this. If they already know he is dead, we will have much more bodies around." Great. It already looks like a big case and Danny hated the idea of full morgue again.

"I'll talk to Governor." Steve took off his gloves and reached for his phone.

 **oooooooooooooooolooooooooooooo**

"I'm sorry, I need to take this." Denning stood up from behind the table. Anything that could give him break from this man is welcomed and when he saw it's McGarrett he hoped it would be serious enough to end his session with Burnett. Agent just nodded and turned his attention to files he had in front of him.

"Denning"

 _'Governor, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have a dead man from Bratva here. We don't know much yet, he was found an hour ago. It could mean serious treat.'_

"That's not good news Commander. We need to secure this until it comes to serious matters. If you need something, you know the rules."

' _Yes sir. I'll keep you informed.'_

"Oh and Commander?"

 _'Sir?'_

"Good luck."

' _Thank you, sir.'_ Call ended. Dennig just stood in the middle of the corridor hoping this could be serious enough to keep Five-0 busy and Burnett far away from them. He hoped he won't have to put McGarrett and his team trough that insanity that CIA prepared for them. He would be hopelessly powereless to stop it and it scared him.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"He wished us good luck..." Steve wierdly looked at Danny than back on his phone. He put it back to his pocket forgetting about it.

"He is busy today... CIA" Duke just told for himself.

"CIA?" Steve again threw confused look. Only God knows what he was thinking. Duke nodded, it was obvious he had no more intel about this event. So they gave up on this conversation.

"Hello, gentlemen." Max just arrived. He kneeled downdown to victim and started his work.

"Hey Max"

"Male, late fifties, oh.. Bratva.." His eyes were glued on the tattoo on victim's chest. He was surprised too.

"Yeah... do we know the cause of death?"

"Hmm.. he spent couple of days down there... but I would say it's the gunshot here." Max moved his head and revealed wound entering his head, but not coming out.

"So he was executed... I wonder who would kill somebody with that background not caring about his body being found... he had to be really pissed of.."

"Well ...we will know soon." Steve tapped Danny by his shoulder and headed towards Cammaro. His white T-shirt was rippling in the soft wind coming from the ocean, over his holster, copying his shoulders and hips and falling over the black cargo pants. His walk was confident as always. Somehow it was calming and for some wierd reason Danny hated it. Probably cos he knew Steve is about to make him crazy over something really soon as usually. He stopped opening the door on Cammaro, one hand lifting his gun back to place.

"Should I carry you, your majesty?" He raised his brow and stupidly smiled. Danny just tiredly shook his head and followed him to passenger's seat of his own car.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'm sorry.. I'm afraid your tests will have to be moved to later.. Five-0 is busy right now."

"What case?"

"Executed member of Bratva. It could be messy.. we need to take care of thing as soon as possible."

"Who is it?"

"Interpol number seven. Jury Knyazev."

"Whoa. Actually ...this is perfect. At least we can be serious." Denning was just shocked if it was the right word. This idiot can't be serious. Hawaii is exposed to insane killing machines pack hunt and he wants to use this as an backgound of his stupid test.

"I think you are underestimating the situation agent Burnett." His serious expression was facing an idiotic glance of man who is opsessed with his work.

"You told that I was underestimating your people.. so we need to be convincing, right?" He smiled stupidly. Again.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Three hours later**

"It was glock, 9 mm. Designed bullet. That guy was risking a lot..." His both hands were squeezing the wheel again. Danny noticed it, but didn't mind it.

"I still don't get it... maybe it's some kind of warning.. he knew they're gonna get looking for him, he left a little souvenir in guys's head.." Manoeuvring with his hands, one trying to make some shadow from noon sun. They stopped on the red. It was crowded neighborhood. People passing by, minding their own bussiness. Restaurants around were stuffed amd whole city was drowning in the heat of sun and warm bodies.

"Wait a minute... they shot him with that angle, designed bullet and threw his body to ocean... Are you with me?" Steve's eyes wide open suddenly facing him.

"Yakuza..."

"Exactly!" Danny wasn't sure if Steve was excited of their finding or just shook as hell. His expression was mixture of 'good, we are getting close' and 'we are definitely screwed'.

"No no no... they are caring their own business.. war between clans? You know what could that mean?"

"Yeah Danny... I know.." Okey, now he was sure. It was the 'we are screwed' one. And he felt in his gut that he is little concerned too.

"There's that problem that we could not stop the running train.. mean troubles.. big troubles.. Steven!" Finally they moved and a little silent while later turned to much quieter area. Steve always rode this way to palace. His short-cuts were sometimes useful, especially in these freaking hot days.

"I could use a coffee... really strong one.. to wake me up from--" Danny's sentence was cut off. His head just dropped to his chest.

"Buddy! .. Danny?! What's wrong?!?!" Steve had no idea what the hell just happened. He pulled over and started shakin his friend like a maniac getting no response back. Danny was out .. just like that. His brain couldn't process it and even though the wave of adrenaline was rushing trough his body, he felt his eylids getting heavier... they just closed despite his struggle, his body fell back to his seat, weak and unable to make a tiniest move. And all of a sudden he lost a track of time and the heat and blackness cpulled him to unwanted sleep. They didn't feel anything anymore. Not even when the doors were opened, their seatbelts removed and their bodies carried away in strong grip.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **So, that's it!**

 **Did you like it? Should I continue this crazy idea of mine? Lemme know!**

 **Thank you for your time! Have a nice day.**


	2. Steve

Holaaa!

Wow guys you are amazing! Seems like you want more of this so let's do it! Thank you for your opinions and advices! Let's keep the McLynn/McRoll poll opened little longer, but I guess the best solution for this will be keep all women out of this..to make all of you my lovely readers comfortable... but will see where we get, right? :)

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ : I got another question for you if you want to help out with this. So would you like all the team members involved in tests (means Danny Steve Kono Chin) or only our boys Steve Danny with Kono and Chin just helplessly watching their torment? *evil laugh* Thank you for your opinion! *

So here is the quick chapter called Steve. I'll bring something similar with Danny. So enjoy and have a nice week!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Chapter 2.:_

 _ **Steve**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Heavy. It was all he felt. His body was heavy, his mind was heavy, even the oxygen he was pumping to his heavy lungs. He didn't know how to get rid of tons of invisible pressure around and inside him. Like a millions of eyes are glued on you, but none were actually there. He knew, cos he somehow managed to take control of his eyelids again and open them. Nothing. No smell, no sound, no color. Just bare concrete walls, lone lightbulb hanging on the black cable above him. He followed black line along the ceiling, down when it bended in the corner, down and down by the wall and suddenly disappearing in the hole near the ground. Finding another concrete area, floor lying under him. His heavy body shivered and suddenly he was aware of his limbs all way down to his tiptoes, shaking in the wave of cold. He felt something around his wrists. His hands were handcuffed in front of him. Strange. These should be in his pocket, not on his wrists. Collecting all his strenght he pulled himself up to the sitting position, eyes trying to find something unusual around. Nothing. Still and cold concrete, perfectly shaped corners. He focused back on his sore wrists, pulling on them made no difference so he just stretched his fingers to get some fresh warm blood back to it's veins. Now standing was more difficult than he thought. It took a while until ringing in his ears tranquilited and gray infinity around him stopped to whirl. Few unsecure steps, different angle, but everything terribly same. He felt his own heartbeat and he would even tell it's loud as hammer. So loud that Danny would be concerned and ordered him to sit back down a breathe deeply. Danny. Lone picture in his mind replaced the grey concrete wall. His head dropped down suddenly, without warning, without single word that something is wrong. No answer just body in blue shirt jerking in his grip, eyes closed, mind somewhere deep inside, not aware of friend's demanding shouts. Something was wrong. Steve knew it because he couldn't bring back what happened than. Reality took control over him again and he realised they have a serious problem.

"Hey! Is anybody out there?... Can you hear me?.. HEY! Let me out of h--" He couldn't finish the sentence. Ringing in his ears was back but stronger with every next moment, now almost unbearable. It brought him back to his knees. Every second lasted eternity and the end wasnt't coming. Loud high noise was tearing it's way to his eardrums and insde him making every cell in his body ache in spasm. And when he lied back on the ground covering his ears best as he could, when tears appeared on his cheeks and when he thought he can't withstand it anymore, it finally stopped. Sweet silence smoothed his body but he could still hear the noise in his head. And now his heart for the first time felt that strange feeling he was taught to avoid. Fear of his own life, fear of Danny's life, fear that he will be trapped here forever with no chance to say goodbye, to say thank you, with no chance to feel the blue blue ocean waves surrounding his body ever again. He knew he has to sit quiet and behave himslef to avoid another loud havoc. So he leaned his back against the wall and straigtened his bare feet in front of him. Looking down on his cuffed hands he was wondering what is going on. What brought him to this miserable situation and forced him to be this weak and afraid even tho that soldier part of him was screaming to fight. What would Joe think seeing him like this?! Coward, not using his skills and strenght. _'It's called self-pity, ladies. Meet your biggest enemy. No man can put you down in the game of lasting, but you. Your own head can kill you. Your own inner voice can make you crazy. But it also can be your only ally, only friend. Show him who is the boss.. who is the owner of this body and take advantage of your own weakness! ' _But he had no clue where he is, who is behind it and had no tiniest chance to win over those concrete walls. So he waited, recalling Joe's lessons to be ready to take his shot. To be ready when his maybe last chance comes...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC


	3. Danny

Hola!

Big thank you for your activity and advices. It's really helpful. I hope I won't disappoint you, guys.

So okey, let's be it: just Danny and Steve.

I guess I don't have any question now. I will just say stay tuned for what's coming next! Have a beutiful day!

Here we go with quick _Danny_ chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Chapter 3.:_

 _Danny_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Somehow the lull nothingness became painful. No, painful wasn't the right word. Uncomfortable, more and more. His shoulders, back and wrists were sore from spending hours in the same position. Mild groan acompanied his attempts to take control of his body. Checking his limits he realised his hands are cuffed, his feet are bare and he would gladly rather stayed down and went back to sleep. But his gut told him not to. Four concrete walls enclosing him slowly were the source of that bad feeling. Damn this place was perfect example of his worst nightmares. His heart forced him to start his defensive ritual - deep breathing is most important, head down focused on the floor than up on the ceiling checking the distance, making sure it's still the same. His cuffed hands also drove him crazy. Ohhh that's not good... actually it's terrible. What is going on. Why is he locked up in here? They were on their way to HQ and than nothing. Just cut and no memory. That means Steve could be in trouble too. Maybe behind one of these walls and maybe same confused as him. At least he hoped, hoped that worse scenario isn't happening right now. Hoped that this isn't about Steve as usual and hoped that maybe he is safe home. These toughts helped him to keep his attention from his claustrophobia. He imagined what would Steve do if he found himslef in this situation. His Seal principles he applied not only to everyday life, but most impoimportantly kept saying them to Danny over and over again. Steve knew that one day Danny could use them even tho he was fighting his best against every information that came to his left ear from Steve behin the driving wheel, to fly away from his right one avoiding headache. Because Steve usually gave his lessons while driving and it usually led to another argument. Danny knew Steve was right. He just couldn't help himslef. And here he is. So... what would Steve do? 1.) Injuries. Any? Looks good. 2.) Cuffs. Can you get rid of them? Probbably not. 3.) Escape. There has to be door or window or something. Gap that draw silhouette of doors, but no way how to open them from inside. Nothing else. 4.) Tools. Is there something you could use? Lone lightbulb and concrete walls. Well, not much. He could smack that lightbulb to his abductor's head, but it wouldn't be wise considering it's not much of a deadly weapon and he would stay in darkness. And he chuckled as he imagined Steve looking at him with his judgy face saying: _'Really, Danniel? Is it funny to you? There is nothing funny about that mess you are in!'_

"Yeah really.. and I'm 100% positive it's your fault so just shut up, would you?" He was talking to his own head now. Great. Back to order. What's the number 5.? No number five. Nothing came to his mind, nothing to be done anymore. So what he should do now? He needs to get busy with something or these walls would eat him alive. But suddenly he heard week voice. He walked to wall from behind it was coming and pressed his ear on it. It sounds like a... it's...

"Hey! Is anybody out there?... Can you hear me?.. HEY! Let me out of h--" It was too weak he almost couldn't understand the words, but he almost immediatelly knew who's voice it is.

"Steve!" But Steve's last word was covered by loud and croaky sound. There is no chance he could hear Danny calling his name. It lasted and it made Danny shiver how painful it has to be.

"Steve! Steve!" From other side just kept coming those creeping waves of noise. "Stop it!" He should have stayed quiet. Now he was himself drowning in that madness. His ears felt like bleeding and his body was paralysed. _'You can hold yourself together. You can. It's just question of your mindset. It's just decision of yours.'_ His aching head managed to bring another Steve's advice and make him overshout the heat penetrating his ears. And now he had no choice just to listen to him and withstand it. And when the spasm was finally gone, he was too tired and maybe too afraid to move. Squeezing himself to smallest form in the corner he leaned his head to wall behind which was Steve. But he couldn't make a voice, couldn't let any words out of his mouth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **TBC**_


	4. The plan

Hola!

Sorry for being inactive for such a long time. Hopefully, you will enjoy.

FRIENDLY REMINDER: I'm trying a new thing. If you can speak slovak, please check my profile to find story in slovak language! If it will suceed, I will translate all my stories in the future, including this one! Thank you!

Here we go with new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4.:

 ** _The plan_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen the boys? They should've been here long ago..." Kono leaned from doors to Chin's office.

"No.. you are right... you tried calling them?"

"Million times in last hour...you know what? I'm gonna track them."

Both walked to big table and Kono started the search. Chin checked the window. "Steve's car is still here."

"Cammaro is off... I'll try phones.."

Strange. Both red dots showed up moving towards Governor's office in main building. "Chin..Look!"

"Why they're not picking up?"

"I have no idea. We should go check them, don't you think?" Chin just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in!" Denning answered knocking on the door.

"Governor, good to see you again so soon!"

"Wish I could say that too, agent Burnett. I think we made things clear... no tests until I give you permission. Case is not closed so.."

"I came to tell you that things are already in movement. I'm sorry but I can't wait for something that's not coming."

Danning threw sour look on Burnett and leaned closer to him.

"Listen to me very carefuly. You're gonna let my people be or you're risking a very huge problem... agent Burnett. I don't like playing games." His clear and slow voice permeated to Burnett's ears. But he shortened the distance between them too, sharpening the atmosphere.

"Are you threating me, governor? Because if you do, you have no idea what you're standing against. Be wise." Burnett threw two phones on Denning's table and turned to leave. But he stopped in door and turned his head on Denning again.

"Car is safe in PD's spare garages. And if you would want to check how they are doing, just let me know." He smiled and walked away.

But only few seconds later two people he wanted to see the least showed up in his office.

"Governor, we got a problem."

"Officers? What happened?" What a question... He wished he could tell them he knows.

"Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams are not answering their phones... we believe they were here couple minutes ago." Chin started.

"In better words, they still are.." Kono added checking the map in her phone. "Right here ... their phones are somewhere here."

"I'm sorry. They are not... I would know about it, don't you think?" Kono and Chin just stared at him as he pulled out the paper and started writing something.

"Please.. I'm really busy now..."

"Governor it's Steve and Danny what we are talking about... they disappeared! What do you mean you are busy?!" Kono lost her calm.

"Officer Kalakaua please calm down. I'm sure they're just stucked somewhere in the traffic... you'll hear from them soon. And please, could you take this to Sergeant Lukela? It could have something with the last week's robbery.. he knows.." He sadly smiled and handed the sheets to Chin.

Chin angrily grabbed the sheets and walked out. Few steps, Kono right behind him, he noticed small piece of paper coming out. He opened the file to put it back, but he realized it's not meant to be there. It was message.

 ** _Kamekona's at 9._**

 ** _S and D in trouble_**

He stopped and stared on it for a while.

"What's that?" Kono was worried.

"We gotta go." They runned down the stairs, than stopped in Duke's office to deliver the file and than jumped to car. Chin forcibly and obviously angry started the engine.

"You gonna tell me what was that?" Chin handed her the small paper. She was truly surprised.

"What the hell?"

"I know.." They exchanged misunderstanding glances.

"It' in 20 minutes.."

"Yeah.. we gotta go. I have a bad feeling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So many toughts came trough his mind, he couldn't even count it. He was trying really really hard, but he didn't understand. He was just sitting there in the middle of four concrete walls, cuffed and barefoot, with no tiniest clue. Being out of knowing drove him crazy, he hates waiting and now it's the only thing he can do. Heavy concrete doors were suddenly opened and he was no longer sure if waiting was really that bad. Two men, looking like guards from Guantanamo, dressed and armored all in black. Other two stayed in front of the door. One took out his gun, it was glock, 9 mm. He took step closer and pointed the gun right on him. Movements premeditated and quick.

"Hands." Cold voice. No emotions. Clear and strong. Trained.

But when Steve sat still, looking at the wall against him, not moving, guard decided to take a different way. He pulled out a darkened googles and forcibly placed them on Steve's eyes. These are used mostly by SWAT for prisoners. Great. Complete darkness. Nothing, but endless black. Than he was forced to his knees. Cuffs were taken off, but not for long. His hands were secured behind his back. Men stood him up and grabbed him out of his cell. He knew he has a serious problem. These men, whoever they are, know what they are doing. He was struggling in their grip, but it was worthless. Each of their step was planned. One turn to right, they slowed down and his blind and tied existence was forced to chair. Two sets of steps walked away, shutting the door behind them and leaving him in complete nothingness.

Can you imagine being there? With no idea where and why, with no clue where is your best friend who collapsed right in front of you or if he is still alive. Trapped in cuffs and not able to see anything. What's next?

His breathing was still too fast and he was shaking. He needs to calm down. His mind automatically searched for one exact memory.

 _My name is Captain Mark Donovan. I'm not here to make you fearless. I'm here to make you able to expect unexpected and cope with it. From the bottom of my heart, I hope, nobody sitting here today will ever have to use what I'm going to tell you. But if that happens, I will do everything in my power to prepare you. I will be there with you when no one else will._ _Rule number one: DO NOT GET CAUGHT_. _I guess I don't have to talk abot this. Let's move to next: IF SO, CALM DOWN. BE REASONABLE. WORK ON YOUR ESCAPE PLAN FROM VERY FIRST MOMENT._

He played that lesson in his mind catching everything useful. He remmembered opening day of his SERE training many times. All the rules, advices, every detail. But he still found it hard to focus on his calming process when doors behind him could open anytime. Just breathe, you went trough this before. So he sat there quietly, focusing on his breathing and hearing.

Finally after what seemed like hours, somebody entered the room.

"Commander McGarrett, it's pleasure to meet you."

"I would shake your hand but.. you know..."

"I tought they teached you how to escape from cuffs..." Silence.

"I'm kidding... sorry about these. It's necessary."

"Why am I here!?" He didn't see a nod of man standing in front of him. Men took hold of him again and he felt a needle puncturing his skin. His mind went wild.

"Please calm down Commander. You will only hurt yourslef."

"Stop! What is it?!" Sharp pain in his neck was exploding to his whole body. For a while he felt heavy and had no idea how much time passed.

"I got some control questions. Can you tell me your name?"

"What about yours?"

"Date of your birth?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm trying to be friendly Commander... don't complicate it to yourself."

"Friendly, huh?... okey... what the hell is this about?"

"Okey.. last chance. Name of your superior?"

"Where is my partner? Did you hurt him?"

"Take him back. We are done for now." And he was dragged away again. He had no idea who's was that voice or what they injected to him. Why control questions?! He tried to fight the strong grip as best as he could, tried to make it at least harder for them when he can't stop them. And he was hauled to his knees and found himself facing the same four concrete walls again.

"Hey! Come back! Hey!" This time he was left with hands cuffed behind his back. Waiting game continues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look." Chin was looking at the black Superb parking nearby.

"It's him." Governor Denning stepped out, and looked at them.

"Officers."

"Good evening. What is going on Governor?"

"I couldn't tell you in office. Nobody but me is allowed to know about what I'm going to tell you, so please, you know what that means. I can't help the feeling something is not right." Kono and Chin just starred on him. They had no idea.

"Yesterday I got a visitor. Agent from CIA is here to do some socalled tests. I told him we won't participate in this, but he got a statement from higher places. So I told him to wait until we close the case. He chose two persons, based on their background and character of work. It fell on McGarrett and Williams. Today, just before your visit, he came to my office to tell me that things are already in motion. He handed me their phones and told me that the car is safely parked in PD's garages."

"What does that mean?"

"He got them. I don't know what he is about to do but I don't think it's good. I trust my guts... something is wrong about this man."

And Chin and Kono had that feeling too. They need a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

I really have no idea when I will post the next chapter. Before it's too late, I apologize for delays. Also I would love to know how you like the idea and storyline. Lemme know. Thank you for your time and reviews. Have a wonderful day, see ya around!


	5. The wall

Hola FF readers!

After million years I've come back to this story. Who is excited???? Meeeee! Ok now seriously. I'm sorry for shutting it down for a while. Hopefully some of you are still here to enjoy next chapter. It's not very long but we are just getting started.

I've made some minor decisions about the whole plot (shown later) so hope it will work just good.

No more talking, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5.:

 _The wall_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So what do we do?" Kono asked when her phone suddenly rang.

„It's Pua."

„Take it." Chin told her.

„Pua?"

„Hey Kono, I'm sorry for calling so late. I'm interrupting you, am I not? I'm sorry."

„It's okey Pua, what happened?"

„I just thought that I should tell you. An hour ago I was called to garages to take over two cars from latest case. I didn't tell anybody yet. I don't know what does it mean."

Kono realized what is Pua trying to tell. But for now she couldn't tell him.

„What's wrong? Why you didn't tell anybody?"

„Because those cars... those cars belong to Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams! They didn't want to tell me anything. What happened Kono? Are they allright?"

She couldn't hold herself anymore. She had that bad feeling and it was getting worse each second.

„I don't know Pua. I don't know...I just hope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrowing eternity. That's probbably most accurate description of Danny's situation. It felt like hours and nothing was happening. Nobody came to explain why he found himself locked up between 4 concrete walls, handcuffed and without his shoes. Nobody explained to him why he has to remain quiet or he would be shut by torturous noice and why is Steve behind this damned wall with him. He tried scratching on it so he could hear him, but it was worthless. Since his first proof of his friend being here too there was nothing. Just silence. And it was even more torturous than that insane sound. Maybe Steve doesn't even know he is here. Maybe...

„STEVE! Can you-"

What did he do? What was he thinking. Oh god, he didn't mean to... It was painful. He heard that scream that came from the other side of the wall. He heard the helplessness and fear. He couldn't know that he caused Steve more pain than before because he couldn't cover his ears as his hands were cuffed behind his back. He couldn't see him crawling on the ground, tears of vulnerability dropping from his eyes. But he was worried anyway. This is bad. It's very very bad. Steve is afraid. He could feel it trough that unbearable blaring and hard concrete. What did they do that he is afraid? Just that noise wouldn't make him scared!

‚ _I'm only human, Danno.'_ He heard him again.

„No, you are not." Danny answered the tiny voice in his head. It was just a whisper but he felt like already agonizing sound added to it's intensity. And it was that moment he realized he won't speak out loud, no matter what. Finally it stopped. It was scary how nothing entered his ears suddenly. He wished so badly to scream, to shout Steve's name, to know if he is allright, to tell him it's okay. But he remained quiet.

What he didn't expect was company in his misery. In front of him stood two all black dressed man, heavily armored with masks on their faces. One of them pointing gun at him the other leaning to his shivering existence.

„Hands." He kept looking at obviously not friendly captor without movement. Not for long. He was blinded by something forcibly put on his eyes, than hauled to knees and his hands cuffed behind his back. Great. Something is happening. But, and it was enormous BUT, it was not what he wanted. It was not Steve all crazy storming inside and yelling at him to run. Nor it wasn't Chin and Kono or HPD telling him everything is over. But it was something. At least he may have a chance to try something. Hardly, but it was the mindset that Steve in his head kept telling him to hold onto. He couldn't even slip from the heavy grip of two men dragging him away.

Cuffed to chair, blind and scared. This damned day is getting better.

„Detective Williams. I'm glad we finally meet, although it could be under different circumstances."

„Seriously? What a theatrical introduction."

„I see you always keep on your nature, just as I heard... your reputation is outraning you."

„Well at least somebody here is able to see.."

„I'm sorry about that but I hope you'll understand it's necesarry."

„Oh yes.. of course, my bad."

Danny grinned and hoped his unstoppable urge to sarcasticly comment on everyhing wouldn't bring him to trouble.

„I want to see my partner."

„That is not possible Detective."

„What do you want you bastard,huh?"

A sharp needle penetrated his skin and he felt like he lost track of his surroundings. He no longer knew where is up and where is down.

„I have some control questions for you Detective, please answer."

„What for? What the hell was that?"

„What is your name?"

„You know my name you son of the bitch! Why don't you tell me yours?!"

„Your badge number?"

„I will tell you what you want if I can see my partner."

„I already told you it's-"

„Cut that bullshit! Why are we here?"

„Allright, that's enough. You are a lot like him, Detective. But that stubborness could cost you something. Be wise... take him back."

„You are gonna regret that, you hear me?"

Danny was strugling in their grip again and very soon facing the floor of his cell. When he managed to sit and leaned against the wall he noticed something isn't right. His attention drawed a camera in the corner that wasn't there before. Amazing. Now he is not only scared and cuffed without tiniest clue where or why but also injected with something and watched by somebody like a lab rat. Nothing was clear. Just one thing. He is not going to make a sound. His friend's life depends on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*knock knock*

„Come in!"

„So you wanted to talk, Governor?" Agent entered his office confidently.

„I want to know were are my people."

„I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

„So what can you tell me."

„They are doing just great. Is that enough?"

Denning lost his calm. He stood from behind his table and leaned to man sitting on the opposite side of it.

„Give me one reason why I shouldn't prosecute you to Federal Court for treason and misuse of authority right now."

„You are an honorable man, Governor. We both know you wouldn't do that. For both of their sakes."

Denning understood. This is only getting worse. His people are not only in danger but in life threatening danger.

„I hope from now you are gonna be more cooperative. And as you are so demanding for their status, I asked for little upgrade just for you."

Burnett took out his phone from his bag and turned it to Denning. It was live recording. Two sides of screen, each belonged to small figure huddled in the corner of small room.

„Come on... zoom in if you want."

He gently took phone to his hands and tapped on screen. Camera zoomed to man he known. It was McGarrett. He had closed eyes, head leaned to the wall, knees pulled closely to his chest and hands behind his back. He was shaking gently and squeezing his toes to regain some heat. He pulled to the left side. Williams was laning to the other side of that wall, his legs extended in front of him, hands behind his back, head leaning to the wall too and his sight glued on the ceiling. He looked exhausted scared and disoriented.

Denning switched his sight back to agent. He had serious look. It was really happening and he couldn't believe it. His two very best people got kidnapped on his watch and now he is watching their torment. How this could get any worse?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

XXXXXXXX

So that's it for now. I would like to know how you liked it, your advices or anything you have on your heart since this is freely going story, so leave it in comments!

Thank you for your time! Have a nice day.

See ya around.

Sasha


End file.
